


Daven

by yukihime1827



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, I need more Female Charles in my life, I wrote this instead of finishing my other stories, Kid Fic, Set During X-man: First Class, Set before X-men: First Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihime1827/pseuds/yukihime1827
Summary: She has never been one to be religious, she is a person of science. She knows that people pray when they really want something to happen, a miracle. She also knows that prayers never get answered. But she hopes that maybe hers might be, if only for the sake of her family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this when I was reading WaxRhapsodic's Beautiful Dreamer. It's really good you should check it out. It is slash Cherik fic just to warn you. I know that not everyone likes slash fics. Oh, and it's also a slow burn Cherik story. I know that slow burn love stories can turn someone off from reading them. This also came from my need of more Female Charles stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: Most of my X-men knowledge is from the movies and what I can remember of both of the X-men cartoons. The rest I got from reading X-men fanfiction and what I read from their wikia pages. They might be out of character. So you know I can't be the one to own anything from the X-men besides their merchandise...if I ever buy any.
> 
> I might expand this in the future but for now it's going to be a one-shot.
> 
> Please read and review. Enjoy!

**A small town near Warsaw, Poland, 1960**

Magda hummed happily as she cooked dinner for her family. She was making all of her family's favorite dishes for it was a special occasion tonight.  _Very special indeed_ , she rubbed the small swell of her stomach fondly. She felt a burst of happiness before she heard her daughter's small footsteps coming towards her and excitedly squeal, "Mama!"

She been able to feel others emotions ever since she got pregnant with her daughter six years ago. It took her a long time to notice a little burst once every two months usually very strong emotions. Since the beginning of her second pregnancy that grew, while strangers and friends were harder for to feel unless they were strong emotions, she can now mostly decipher what her family is feeling and able to project emotions to sooth the negative emotions that her family projects. It was kind of worrying so she was going to tell her husband after they put their daughter to bed.

"Mama!"

"Yes, kochanie?" She answered her daughter as she turned off the stove to face her.

"Mama! I can do magic like Papa!" Her little girl shouted happily.

"Really now," she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "Will you show me?"

Her daughter happily agreed and took her hand to take her up to her room. Before they made it to the stairs Magda felt panic and fear before they heard frantic knocking on their front door. "Wait here Anya, while I'll see who is at the door."

Getting a nod from her daughter, Magda went towards the door. When she opened the door she saw that it was one of her husband's co-workers. "Aleksander, what's wrong?"

"Magda something happen at the factory," the male said with a frighten tone.

"Did something happen to Erik? Is he hurt?" She asked in a panic.

"No, he's not hurt. But something did happen to Erik…," Aleksander paused. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Please, tell me what happened?" She pleaded wanting to know what is happening and worried for husband.

"Well one of the steel beams from the factory from the factory was going to crush me and another worker when Erik stopped it and saved us. Everyone who was working in our part of the factory saw what happened. There was shocked silence before anybody was able to react. I got out of my shocked state and was about to thank Erik for saving me, I wouldn't have been able to maintain my family if I died, when the  _bastard_  next to me started shouting that he was a  _monster_." Aleksander scoffed, like he was in disbelief that anyone would consider her husband to be one. This made her smile a bit, that this man did not fear the abilities her husband has been bless with. "Anyway this got everyone to react and panic that they started to go after him. He fled as fast as could with everyone after him. I knew he would not be able to warn you with those  _idiots_  chasing him, that I came here as fast as I could to be able to tell you what happened."

There was a sense of dread that filled inside Magda as Aleksander finished and she knew that they have to flee from their home. She took a deep breath before she addressed the man that her husband saved. "Thank you for telling me. I think you know what this means."

He nodded sadly. "You two are going to have to take your little girl and run. I'm sorry this had to happen, you and your husband are good people."

"I'm sorry too. It was nice knowing you Aleksander and thank you, for everything."

"Nice knowing you both as well. If see Erik I'll him that you'll be here waiting for him to leave together."

"Again thank you." She said to him as she watched him leave.

 _How did everything go wrong?_  She asked herself.

"Mama, what's goin' on?"

Magda turned behind her to face her daughter. Her beautiful daughter, who looks just like her but with her father's jaw and paternal grandmother's red auburn hair, who is her father's daughter in every way possible. That same daughter is now looking at her with worried frown. It made her determine to protect her and the little one growing inside of her. She had some packing to do.

* * *

Stupid. Stupid.  _Stupid!_  How can he be so  _stupid_?! Erik asked himself as he ran towards his home after  _finally_  losing the ones that were chasing him. One little mistake and now he has to take his family and flee. He knew that Magda would be ready to leave as he just met Aleksander, one of the two men he saved from the steel beam killing him (The only one that was actually  _grateful_  that he saved him with his powers and not call him a  _monster_  automatically because of it.), that he already warn his wife to be ready to leave their home and why. He will be forever grateful to him for what he did. As he started to get closer and to his house he was beginning to smell smoke. Panicked he started to increase his speed towards his home to find that his house was being consume by a raging fire. He heard his wife and daughter yelling for help but he saw something that made him furious the men that were chasing him were  _standing_  a few feet of away from his house not doing  _anything_  to help his family. He would worry about  _them_  later, now he has a family to save.

* * *

Magda did not know how the fire started. All she knows was that as she finished packing last things needed in Anya's small suitcase (having already finished packing her and her husband's suitcase) when she started to smell smoke. She told her daughter to stay in her room while she went and check where the smoke was coming from. She did not even make it down the stairs as half of the stairway was on fire. Running back to her daughter she picked her up and went to each window of the top floor of their house to see if there was anyone to help them get out. The fire already spread to the rest of the top floor when she made it to her and her husband's bedroom window (which is towards the front of the house) she saw some of the men her husband worked with. She did not know if they would help with what happened earlier but she had to try. She has to save her daughter so she can have a long and happy life.

She opened the window and started to yell for help, "Help! Help! We're trapped!"

No one moved. She kept on yelling for help over and over but no one moved. The fire was now in the room they were in. She desperately started to plead to them that they did not have to save her but her child. A child that was innocent and has done nothing wrong, even daughter started to yell and plead for help. Still they did not move. Magda was starting to think that they were the ones that started this fire. They were going to die here.

* * *

"Papa! Papa help! It's really hot!" Anya yelled when she saw her papa running to their house. Her Papa is here now he'll save her and Mama from this hot and burning place their house turned into.

"Anya! Magda! I'm coming!" She heard her Papa answer her. She smiled. Her Papa was coming and relaxed into her Mama's hold. But then her Mama said a small 'no' that sounded like she was scared and tightens her hold on her. She turned back to the window to see why her Mama sounded so scared. When she saw what her Mama saw she started to scream for her Papa again. The bad men that wouldn't help her and Mama were now holding her Papa to stop him for coming to help them.

* * *

Magda knew that even if Erik was able to get out their hold it would be too late. She could hear the house creaking, it was about to collapse at any moment now. She met her husband's eyes with bright smile and tears came out of her eyes. She saw that he stopped struggling as he stared at her with a look of horrified shock. Then she mouthed 'Thank you' to him and he started to again try to break the hold on him realizing what she was doing. She was saying goodbye. She pulled Anya closer to into her, putting her face into the crook of her neck and facing away from the window, she started to softly to sing the German lullaby that her husband would always sing to their daughter before she went to bed (She asked Erik to teach it to her after many nights of Anya not wanting to sleep without it on the nights he would come home really late from work.).

She wanted to bring some comfort to her daughter. She paused and looked backed to her husband. He was now shouting and pleading at the men to let him go so he could save them. He was looking at them, his face filled with fear, guilt, and anger. Fear that he would not make it in time, guilt that it was because of him that they were in this situation. He was angry at the men who he worked with and shared a meal with, some who were his friends, were stopping him from saving his family. This was not Erik's fault. She mouthed an 'I love you' to him and he started to panic yell 'No' over and over, trying so badly to get free to come and get them. She went back to singing and pressed her face to her daughter's hair. Then the floor gave out and the rest of the house with it. The last thing she heard as she tighten the hold on Anya, were her daughter's screams of terror as they fell and Erik's screams of pure agony before everything went dark.

* * *

**Oxford, England, 1960**

Charlotte Xavier shot up from her bed like a bullet, breathing heavily. It was still dark out but she knew she would not be able to sleep again. She got out of bed, careful to not wake the other person asleep on her bed, put her robe on and left her room heading towards the kitchen. When she arrived she decided to make some hot chocolate. "I'm making hot chocolate. Do you want any, Raven?"

Her sister came into the kitchen and sat on the small kitchen table. "Sure," the shapeshifter answered. "If you can tell me what happened to you in the 11 years you've been missing?"

The telepath paused for a bit before returning to gathering the ingredients for the hot beverage she was craving. "This again," she sighed tiredly. "There is nothing to talk about, Raven."

"Nothing to talk about," Raven said quietly then angrily raised her voice. "Nothing to talk about, Charlotte! You've been missing since you went on that stupid trip you went on 11 years ago! No knew if you were alive and well. Everyone thought you were  _dead_.  _I_  thought you were dead!"

Raven had tears at tears this point. She was desperate for her sister to tell her what happen. Ever since the older women came back a month ago, she would not tell anyone that was not involved that day she arrived in at the British Embassy in Warsaw, Poland what had happened to her. About how she ended up in Poland when it was just a quick trip to France for a weekend getaway with her latest fling. How she came back with…before she could finish her last thought she was brought back from her inner monologue by arms being wrapped around her. "Oh love," she heard her sister say gently. "I'm sorry I'm making you feel this way. I just haven't seemed to come to terms with what happened yet. I think I'm still in shock and haven't fully process everything."  _I'm sorry for leaving you alone. You've grown so much since I was gone. I'm_  so _proud of you. I love you, Raven._

Releasing her from her embrace Charlotte handed her a mug of hot chocolate that she seemed to finish when she was lost in her thoughts from the table. "Here drink this before it goes cold."

The shapeshifter thanked her sister and was about to take a sip when heard a soft voice call out for her sister. "Mama?"

A little girl about five was at the entrance of the kitchen. She looks almost exactly like her sister; the only two differences were that she had red auburn hair while her sister had chocolate brown and her jaw was more angular than her sister's softer jaw. Other than those two differences they were exactly alike. They have the same bright blue eyes, the same facial expressions, the same beautiful curls that remind her some of her favorite dolls' hair she had as a child and her sister's ivory skin tone. She not proud to admit that she has been avoiding her sister's daughter, for so long it was just her and Charlotte against the world. Now that her sister is a mother she does not know how everything is going to change.

She heard her sister say something back to her niece (Oh my God! She has a  _niece_. She's an  _aunt_.) in Polish. Her niece (She doesn't even remember her  _name_  and she's been here for a month, a  _month_. She's a terrible aunt.), replied back in the same language and her sister went over to her and pick her up and place her on her hip. As Charlotte went back towards the table, she heard what she thinks is a question coming from her niece. Her sister smiles as she sits in the chair across from and looks at her as her daughter gets comfortable on her lap.

"Anya wants to know why you're not blue anymore because you were  _really_  pretty before," the telepath translates for her daughter.

Raven realizes that she subconsciously transformed back into her human form the moment she saw Anya was in the room with them. (Anya!  _That's_ her name! It's pretty.) The little girl misread her silence and started to rapidly talk in Polish to her mother with a panicked look. While her sister was not laughing out loud she can see she was on the inside, if the mirth in her eyes were any indication. "Not that your current from isn't pretty too," she translated and let out a small chuckle. Anya let a small whine and said something to her with a pout, making her mother laugh which made her pout even more. The shapeshifter started to laugh at the antics between mother and daughter.

* * *

Anya started to grin when she heard her aunt's laugh and looked at her mother with triumph in her eyes. She saw that her aunt return back to her natural form. She really likes her aunt's blue skin and pretty patterns that were all over her. And she has red hair like her too! Her aunt says something in English to her and while is learning the language and getting the hand of it she still has no idea what her aunt is saying. So gave her Mama an expectant look to translate what her aunt was saying to her. Her Mama let out a laugh at her look. Physically she gave her Mama another pout, mentally she was cheering for making her Mama look something other than sad. Mama has been sad since they left their home in Poland and couldn't find Papa anywhere. She saw her Mama giving her a sad look like she knew what she was thinking about. Which she  _can,_  now that Mama said she got her powers back. It's so  _unfair_  now she can't plan her pranks for any of the kids that are mean to her when she gets to her new school. Mama gives her another look that said they were going to talk about her last thought later, before she went to translate what her aunt said to her. So  _unfair_.

* * *

Charlotte sung the German lullaby that her husband used to sing to their daughter before she went to sleep. She felt her daughter's mind calm down as she drifted off to sleep. While happy to have her memories and telepathy back she would trade them away to have her husband back to complete her family. So her daughter can grow up with her father and that the baby  _still_  growing in her womb can meet his or her father. That her husband would know that he is going to be a father again. That her sister could meet the man she loves and give him the 'You hurt her, I hurt you' talk. That  _she_  can feel her husband's love again and be able to wake up with him next to in the morning, to see if her husband would play chess with her, to say and hear 'I love you' again.

 _Please come back to us_ , she prayed. I _miss you._ Anya _misses you. We need you. The_ baby  _needs you. Come back to us Erik._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and for subscribing.
> 
> I decided to make this a multi-chapter stories but be warned updates will be irregular. With that please read and leave a comment. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Most of my X-men knowledge is from the movies and what I can remember of both of the X-men cartoons. The rest I got from reading X-men fanfiction and what read from their wikia pages. They might be out of character. So you know I can't be the one to own anything from the X-men besides their merchandise...if I ever buy any.

 

 

 

**Oxford University, 1949**

Charlotte was in a good mood as she walked across the campus to get to the flat she shared with her sister. She finished the last exam that she had to take for the school year and she has a date with the guy she met in a party last weekend. She was done with her first year of university and summer is rolling on in. She could not wait to take Raven to Paris and see the sights. Life was good.

Then it wasn't.

When Charlotte almost made it out of the campus she got an unpleasant surprise. Right in front of her a few feet away was her step-father Kurt in all his unholy glory. She was about to turn away and take the long way home when he spotted her.

"Charlotte," she heard him say as he walked towards her. Having no other option she went to meet him half-way.

"Kurt," she tried to say his name with a smile but knew it probably looked more like a grimace. "What are you doing here?"

"There something important we need to talk about," her step-father said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" She inquired curiously. Ever since she left, and took Raven with her to get as far away as possible from her step-family after her mother died last year, they had little to no contact with each other. He did not even know where they lived which explains why he met her here and not at her flat.

"This conversation is best done in private." He motioned to the car and driver by the entrance. She knew it was not a good idea to go anywhere with her step-father but she was curious what he wanted to talk to her about. Cursing herself for her need to know everything, she nodded and let him lead her towards his car.

They got into the car in silence and when driver asked where he should take them she got a look from Kurt. "Well  _I_  certainly don't know where you and that sister of yours are living at."

Reluctantly she told the driver the address of her flat. Kurt made face of disdain when they arrived at the building of where the flat was located at. She really just wanted go into his mind get the information she wanted and make him leave but she wouldn't. Damn her high morals on what to do and not do with telepathy. Besides her step-father's mind was a poisonous abyss that she didn't want delve in. She led him to her flat and like a 'good' hostess asked he wanted anything to drink. He said no and they went straight to business. She was lucky Raven wasn't home yet.

"Last month I got a phone call from one of your father's old lawyers," he started. Now her interest was really peaked. She doesn't remember much of her father, only flashes of kind smiles and that of a lab. And that of his death that Kurt kept projecting every time he would look at her after his funeral. "He said that your father had a contract that would come to affect when you turn 17, which you already have."

"Oh, and what is this contract that apparently involves me?" She asked in half sarcastic and half curious tone.

Kurt gave her look but did not call her out on it. "It was marriage contract between you and one of his business associates His name is..."

"Excuse me," she interrupted him. "Did you just say  _marriage_  contract?"

"Sebastian Shaw," he kept going like she didn't interrupt him. "And you are meeting him this weekend in Paris."

**Paris, France, 1949**

Here she was in the city of love in a fancy restaurant waiting to meet her  _betrothed_. She was here to do one thing and one thing only. Meet the man she was to marry so she can erase everything to do with their betrothal and go on her merry way back home to Raven. She felt guilty for lying to her sister on the real reason she was going to Paris this weekend. She'll make it up to her when she comes back, but this was important. She knew that when she heard the name of her betrothed come out of Kurt's mouth she felt a sense of dread and fear coming from him. The telepath knew that if  _Kurt_ was actually worried about her up-and-coming marriage to this man, than this was something she shouldn't go through with. She read through the contract the only way to dissolve it is for an adult of the Xavier family to the reject to the match or for the other person involved to reject her. Since she was the last of the Xavier family and Kurt was not considered one, according to the specifics of the contract, she couldn't get help from that end. She didn't want to risk the chance that her betrothed was like Kurt and he wouldn't reject her because he wanted the Xavier money.

Sebastian Shaw was younger than she imagined which put her a little on edge. For someone who knew her father she would have expected him to be her father's age, maybe a bit older or younger than him. He was also charming and knew just what to say to her and when to compliment her. He was smart too. He was able to keep up with and understand what she was talking about, even contributing his own thoughts on certain topics. She honestly enjoyed her time with him and if they met in different circumstances she would not have objections to marrying him. Because of that she let her guard down and it proved to one of her biggest mistakes in her life.

It happened when Shaw escorted her back to hotel. They stopped in front of her room door and Shaw went in to lean into kiss her. Before he reached her lips she decided it was prefect time to delve into his mind and get her mission over with. What she found horrified her. All those experiments he has done on others (That poor boy, she thought horrified as the memory of Shaw shooting the boy's mother in front of him.) and what he plans for the future. She recoiled when she felt his lips on hers and whispered in shock, "Monster."

"I wouldn't call myself that, honey." Shaw chastised her. "More like the path to a new Era. Your powers are simply marvelous, even more powerful than I have been told. Your entry into my mind was not as unnoticed as you would have liked but given your condition it is to be expected, even if it only just started to kick in a few moments ago."

Charlotte started to feel dizzy and everything around her started to blur. "Wh-what…di-did…you do to-to…me?"

As she faded into unconscious, she heard Shaw say, "I'm going to have fun with you. Maybe you can replace Erik as my favorite."

**Miami, Florida, 1962**

_Well he got the telepath that he's always wanted_ , Charlotte thought with a mental grimace after she told the others that she would not be much help as there was another telepath that was blocking her. He was the main reason she was here. After she saw him in Agent Mactaggert's mind she knew that she had to help stop him. She knows exactly what he is capable of after being in his mind that one time over a decade ago. She mentally scolded herself for not going over all the information she got from Shaw as soon as she gotten her memories back. If she had then she would have figure out that Shaw and Schmidt were the same person.

As they were heading back inside the ship, she felt him. He was filled anger and hate. Quickly going back up to the deck, she told the others that there someone else out by Shaw's yacht. Seeing his powers again brought her back to the good memories she had with him back in Poland. She was brought out of her reminiscing when she noticed that he was not letting go of Shaw's submarine. She shouted at him to let go (She knew that the others around her thought that she was mentally insane for shouting at somebody that could not hear her, well maybe not her sister.) and decided to dive into the water to stop him from dying.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Most of my X-men knowledge is from the movies and what I can remember of both of the X-men cartoons. The rest I got from reading X-men fanfiction and what read from their wikia pages. They might be out of character. So you know I can't be the one to own anything from the X-men besides their merchandise...if I ever buy any.
> 
> Hello everyone! Thank you for your Kudos, bookmarks and subscribing.
> 
> I was wondering if any of you guys going to Dark Phoenix? Are you excited for the movie?
> 
> Please read and leave a comment. Enjoy!

  **A small town near Warsaw, Poland, 1951**

This was just pit stop on Erik's mission to finding Schmidt. He was on his way to get a room at the only inn in this town when he bumped into someone. He grabbed the woman before she fell on the road. When he saw her face, and the necklace around her neck, he felt his heart stop.

"Magda?" He asked without realizing it.

The woman was startled that he knew her name and replied, "Do I know you?"

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr and we went to the same school when we were younger."

The one he thinks is his childhood crush gains a light of recognition in her eyes but then it to one of sadness and pity which he did not understand. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

"But your name is Magda. Magda Weiss?" She hesitantly nodded her head. "You also have brown curly hair and blue eyes that I remember her having! Finally you have the necklace I gave to her before everything went…Anyway everything points to you being Magda! If you're not her, then who are you?"

Magda looked around and noticed that they drew the attention of those around them. She debated mentally on what to do before she gave a small sigh, "If you can come with me back to my house, I can explain everything to you."

**Magda's house, Poland, 1954**

It was the middle of the night when Magda was awoken by loud knocking on her door. She got out of her bed and left her room heading downstairs to her front door. At the bottom of the stairs was a broom and she decided to grab it to use as a weapon. She slowly crept to her front door. The knocking stopped and a muffled voice called out, "Magda, please open the door."

She recognized the voice as Erik's. While angry at him for waking her up so late into the night, she was also worried. In the three years that she known him, he has never called her Magda after the first day they met. Not after she explained to him that she woke up in Anya Weiss' home with no memory of who she was and the older woman, in her grief, insisting that she was her daughter. That she found out really quickly that she was not Magda, the real Magda had died two months before she arrived. (There was robbery in the town's small store she was shopping at. The robber pulled out a gun; she and the store's owner did not make it.) How she grown to care for Anya and did not want to break her heart again and decided keep pretending to be her dead daughter. They moved not too long after her decision.

He was  _so_  angry after she explained everything to him. All of the metal she had in living room started to shake, he looked like he was about to kill her. Then they stopped and Erik had a blank face, he silently got up from the chair he was sitting in and left her house, slamming the front door as he left. She did not realize how terrified she was until her body relaxed after he was gone. (Funny enough his powers never scared her; it was the opposite in fact. She felt excited, like something deep inside her thought it was amazing. It was like she wasn't alone anymore.) He came back a week later with yellow roses and an apology. He would visit her irregularly after that and they would talk. It did not take too much time before they became close. But ever since he apologized, he has never called her Magda, always saying a different name to see if it would jog her memory.

(The last few visits he started to use English names when he noticed that she scolded him after he used some English curse words in front of some of the children she was taking care of. For the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon he talked to her in English to see if she actually understood him and see if it was not a fluke. She answered everything back in Polish but she had understood everything he was saying. She did not realize that he spoke in English until he pointed it out to her later after the children were picked up by their mothers.)

When she opened the door with what light the moon gave off, she could see how lost and exhausted looked. She could not help but say, "Oh Erik…"

That seemed to be enough for him for not a second later she was in his arms. He embraced her like she was the only thing that was keeping him sane. "I'm  _so_  tired." He whispered into her hair. Magda knew he did not want her to respond yet, so she just held him and let him talk. "I don't want do what I'm doing anymore. I don't know if I'm ever going to find Schmidt. I realized that I'm not happy and I ran out of anger a long time ago."

He released a bit of his hold on her so he could see her in the moonlight. "But when I'm with you I…I feel like I can be happy. Being with you soothed all the pain and rage I had within me. You helped me heal when I didn't think I would be able to heal." Erik took a deep breath before he continued. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

**Miami, Florida, 1962**

Erik turned to look at the woman who just stopped him from drowning when he laid his eyes on her he felt his heart stop. "Magda?"

With a watery smile she replied in Polish, " _Turn's out my real name really is English."_

Next thing he knows she is in his arms and their mouths are in a kiss filled with so much desperation, longing and hope. When they both realized that the other was not a figment of their imagination, the kiss slowed and turned to one of love and happiness. They separated for air, their foreheads touching.

"How?" Erik whispered out breathlessly then asked with hope, "Anya?"

"She's fine Erick, but I'll explain how we survived later. We're going to have company soon." As soon as she said that they heard the horn of a ship and a spotlight on them.


End file.
